Firstborn
by LucyHeartfilia94
Summary: Ed is very nervous because his first child is about to be born, but how is he going to deal with that?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the FMAB characters.

This is my second fanfic ever. I hope you guys like it!

 **Firstborn**

Ed couldn't stop pacing around the room. Ever since he had received a call from the hospital that Winry had gone into labour he had been unable to completely comprehend the situation. His first child was going to be born and it was going to be born TODAY. RIGHT NOW. Ed shook his head and paced around again. He knew he had to enter the hospital room at some point to support his wife, but right now he needed a moment to compose himself. "Nii-san what are you doing pacing outside the room?" a very familiar voice came from behind. Ed jumped half a meter into the air "UWAAAH! AL! Don't scare me like that!" "Haha. Sorry nii-san. But aren't you going in?" "I am. Just give me a sec." "Okay. See you inside nii-san." Alphonse opened the door and walked into the room. There was a soft click when Al closed the door. "Mwaaarggghhh." Ed ruffled his hair in frustration. He didn't know how to deal with this. But, he couldn't stay out here any longer. He slapped his cheeks and briskly opened the door.

What he saw inside was kind of shocking. Winry was lying in a hospital bed looking pale and sweaty, while Mei was holding her hand and saying reassuring words. Alphonse had already seated himself in a chair and was just watching Mei and Winry. "Hi Winry. I came as fast as I could..." Ed started. "AS IF YOU MORON! Al told me you were pacing for like at least ten minutes outside the door YOU IDIOT!" well at least Winry hadn't lost her spirit. Ed glared at Al for spilling the beans and Al just shrugged as if he thought it was only logical that he had told her. "Well, yeah, but ehm... that was because I... didn't know what to do." Ed obviously looked very uncomfortable and slightly embarrased, so Winry's face softened a little. "Come here future daddy. You are going to meet your baby soon." Ed slowly shuffled closer to the bed and sat down on it next to Winry, being very careful not to move too roughly. Winry reached out her hand and Ed took it in his. "Aren't you excited?" Winry asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "Well... of course I am! But I am also scared..." Ed said. "Scared of what?" Winry asked. "Scared that I won't be a good father just like my father." "That's ridiculous. If you ever behave like Hohenheim I will kick your ass!" Winry said reassuringly, although Ed knew she meant it. "Don't worry nii-san I also would kick your ass." Alphonse said while he chuckled. Suddenly Winry's grip on Ed's hand tightened and she groaned. "Another contraction?" Mei asked. Winry nodded, her eyes clenched together in pain. "Remember to breathe Winry-san. In and out. Very good. Keep breathing. It will pass soon." slowly Winry started to relax again. "I am going to go find a doctor. Her contractions are starting to get closer together in time." Mei stood up and walked out the room. For a brief moment there was only the noise of the heart monitors in the room. "So...what happens now?" Ed asked. "Well, what do you think?" Winry rolled her eyes. "I mean, we don't know if it's a boy or girl so should we come up with some names?" Ed explained. "I think that's going to have to wait..." Winry said before she cried out in pain as another contraction hit her. "Winry! Are you okay?" Ed asked worriedly. "Do I LOOK like I am okay?" Winry hissed. "Ehmm... Right! Remember what Mei said. Breathe! That's it. It will fade soon... I hope." "Not helping much... AH!" Winry doubled over as another contraction followed right after the previous one. Ed could only stroke her back and tell her to breathe. "I'm back!" Mei said as she came rushing in with a doctor behind her. "Good day Mrs. Elric... and Mr. Elric I presume?" the doctor looked at Ed questioningly. "Yes. Edward Elric, nice to meet you." "Likewise. Now Mrs. Elric how often are your contractions now?" Winry just grunted in return. So Ed felt like he had to answer instead. "She had one just now which was immediately followed by another one." The doctor nodded. "It seems I am going to have to take her to the delivery room now. Baby wants to get out." Ed tensed up at the sound of that, but had no time to process it as the doctor gestured that Ed should get off the bed. He did as he was told, but he kept hold of Winry's hand. "Alright lets go." the doctor said as he pulled the bed out of the room with Ed just walking beside it.

When they reached the delivery room Winry was having contractions continuously with barely any breaks in between. Ed hated seeing Winry in so much pain and he wished he could do something to help. He had never felt so powerless as he felt right then. There were a few nurses and the doctors along in the room with them, because Alphonse and Mei had been told to wait outside. Winry had been pleading for a while now to make the pain stop, and all Ed could say was that it would be over soon. At least that is what he hoped. The doctor had now put Winry half upright and had put her legs up to make it easier for her. Ed just stood next to her holding her hand and stroking her hair. "Okay Mrs. Elric on the next contraction I want you to start pushing." the doctor said. Winry nodded that she understood. So when the next wave of pain hit her Winry pushed with all her might. Ed could feel Winry gripping his hand painfully tight and he looked at her face. Her eyes were clenched shut tightly and she was breathing heavily. "Very good! Now with the next one: push again!" the doctor said. Winry breathed for a couple of seconds before the pain hit again and she pushed again. She cried out in pain while pushing and Ed squeezed her hand. "I can see the head. One more big push should do it!" Winry hearing this pushed as hard as she could, crying out from the strain, when suddenly the strain disappeared.

A few seconds passed and then a baby started crying. "It's amazing Winry! Our baby was born!" Ed's eyes were sparkling. Winry gave him a weak smile. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You're a mommy now!" he whispered. "And you're a daddy." she whispered back. Ed grinned widely in the way Winry had always loved. "Mr. and Mrs. Elric congratulations! You have a son!" the doctor came walking with a little bundle and put it on Winry's belly. Winry immediately wrapped her arms around her baby boy and smiled through tears at him. "Look Ed. He looks just like you!" Winry said proudly. Ed was just staring at his son that was lying in his wife's arms. Slowly he sat down on the bed and reached out to touch the little bundle. A tiny little hand reached out from the bundle and grabbed his finger. "He recognises his daddy! Winry said happily. Ed just smiled in awe at his own baby boy and then smiled at Winry as he said "I'm a daddy now..." Winry nodded. The doctor had walked to the door in the meantime to let the rest of the family in.

Alphonse and Mei came into the room and started smiling brightly when they saw the couple sitting on the bed, Winry holding a little bundle. Ed looked at Al and with a big smile said "I have a son now!" Alphonse cheered and went to hug his brother and then more carefuly hugged Winry. Mei also hugged them both, congratulating them. "Here Ed. You hold your son." Winry said as she handed him the little bundle. Ed just stared lovingly at the little thing that was lying in his arms. "He's so small..." he whispered. Winry, Alphonse, and Mei just smiled at the scene. Then the doctor cleared his throat and all attention was on him: "So. What is the name of your son going to be?" he asked. Ed looked at Winry and they both knew that they were thinking of the same thing. Ed answered him with a big grin: "This little boy's name will be: Maes."

The end.


End file.
